skrubs4lyfefandomcom-20200213-history
Kira
Kira Kira (Strider) is the second in command of the "Skrubinati". She has a strange addiction to The Creatures, and is in fact Homestuck Trash. Kira has many nicknames, which are the following; * Kira Strider * Strider * Brooke/Brookeshelf * Cat Dad Jordan * Karkira * KK * M9 * Kurra * Thief of Time * Waffle ✘ ~'(TUMBLR)~(CREATURE TUMBLR )~(TWITTER)~' Kira has created a diverse shipping wall with all of her ships (OTPS) for all of her fandoms, more info --HERE-- Kira has quite a few friends, those that she misses dearly and those she hopes she won't have to say goodbye to, or at least have to say it again right after getting them back in her life. Here are some little notes: Mandy; I get it, you have Marcos right now, but I still will always be here to talk and hang out. I love you like a sister and you are a childhood friend that I have never forgotten about. We are getting so close to 10 years. Love you lots sis! 'Elway; '''You're such a nerd. I love picking on you because you are like a brother to me. I have never met a more generous person in my existence. You feed me at school when I don't have anything else to eat, you're always offering to play games with me when no one else will. I really hope our friendship lasts a lifetime. '''Trinity; '''You may not be my friend, but my own blood sibling, but you still bring smiles to my face everyday. I couldn't have asked for a better sister. Though you can be a pain in my butt sometimes, I still love you no matter what. I enjoy your company and how funny you are, you're obviously the comedic sibling of this family! '''Jazmyn; '''No matter how many times I forget what day we met, I could always ask you. You are a reliable friend with a great memory that I can always go to. You're a joy to be around and Skype calls are not the same without you. '''Fisher; '''Your insults can hurt sometimes, but they aren't even half as bad as the stuff I hear at school from people who I also call my friends. I love them (Kinda)! You are pretty funny and brutally yet wonderfully honest. I remember when we would say we were "married" and I called myself Kira Oz*** Strider Dick. Good times. '''Gabe; '''You are obviously one of the most kind of my friends. No matter what happens you take the blame even when it's not your fault, you have apologized countless times for things you didn't even do and things you have done, but you took responsibility. Even though it's hard to say, but you are one of the most mature of my friends when it comes to fights and arguing, even though I don't think we ever really had a fight. '''Chyenne; '''Girl I miss the crap out of you. I can't take walks on the road next to my house anymore because it's not the same with out you, just let it be summer already and get your butt here so I don't have to miss you anymore! Fandoms Other Fandoms Kira is apart of (Even the dead ones and Youtubers count) Stars �� indicate ''Favorite Fandoms: * Osomatsu-San �� * The Creatures �� * Homestuck �� * Miraculous Ladybug * Gravity Falls * Jacksepticeye �� * Markiplier �� * Pyrocynical �� * Rick and Morty * RWBY * Anime �� * SCP * Firewatch * Monstercat �� * Splatoon * True Scary Stories (Mr. Nightmare, Be. Busta, Lazy Masquerade) �� * Criken2 �� * Halsey * Melanie Martinez * The Proper People * Pewdiepie ✘ ✘ Hobbies ❤ Though she may not have many hobbies or much time to do these things, she still enjoys them all the same. She has a Quotev page with various Creature Quizzes and even a Dave x Reader fan fiction. Though she is behind on her fan fiction, she has had time to explain why she is lacking in updates and is even going to end her hiatus soon. She loves writing and loves art. She has not shared her art that she has done at school with the world just yet, but she hopes to get around to it. She very much enjoys updating her tumblr, which is currently Osomatsu-san themed. Choices in favorite quotes; "What I do is temporary, but what I leave behind is forever." - Mark "Markiplier" Fischbach "Plant trees you know you'll never sit under the shade of." - Mark "Markiplier" Fischbach "I hope I can be here as a voice, as a friend while playing video games for you. If you feel depressed or lonely or anything like that, Jack is here." - Sean "Jacksepticeye" McLaughlin "Everything is going to be alright, maybe not today, but eventually." - Sean "Jacksepticeye" McLaughlin ✘ ✘ - Wikia Account - ✘ Here are links to some of my favorite videos ''- FAVORITE -'' One - Two - Three - Four - Five Well k thanks bye! I love you! Category:The Main Skrubs Category:The Skrubs